


Nieskończoność prostej i ta okręgu

by Filigranka



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Black Humor, Drama, Gen, Polski | Polish, ale tylko troszeczkę dramatu więcej przedramatyzowania, bełkot szaleńca (jak każdy taki pozornie logiczny), napięcia w relacjach, narrator usprawiedliwia przepoetyzowanie, przepoetyzowane
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muraki próbuje być dobrym przyjacielem. Czasami robi się tym wszakże zmęczony i wówczas kombinuje w duchu szekspirowskim. Zabić - czy nie zabić?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieskończoność prostej i ta okręgu

Czasami myślę, że zamordowanie cię skończyłoby wszystko. Wypełniło przeznaczenie, nasyciło żądzę, przełamało klątwy. W końcu, czy nie tak powinna wyglądać prawdziwa magia? Poświęcenie czegoś – kogoś, ale to doprawdy bez różnicy – drogiego, bliskiego. Wartego przywiązania, nawet jeśli ostatecznie odrzuconego... bo nie jestem do ciebie przywiązany, nie tak, jakbyś tego pragnął.  
     Jeszcze ta symetria, cudownie elegancka, prawdziwie czarująca. Wiśnia zawsze w białych kwiatach, nigdy nie dojrzewających; nigdy nie wyda owocu, to jest, nigdy dopóki żyjesz. Wiśnie są czerwone, prawda? I krew jest czerwona, czasami nawet identycznym odcieniem – ze swoją porcelanową cerą jesteś równie piękny jak kwitnące drzewa, tak samo wiecznie czekający.  
     Na mnie, chociażby. Na mnie, żebym przyszedł, wypił herbatę, porozmawiał, wysłuchał, milczał, był. Żebym siedział obojętnie, odtrącał twoją życzliwość, ranił, odchodził. Żebym narobił ci kłopotów kolejnymi zwłokami, coraz bardziej oczywistym szaleństwem.  
     Mój biedny Oriya. Próbujesz zgadnąć, o czym teraz myślę, prawda? I masz nadzieję, że nie o... – wiem to po niepokoju z jakim zerkasz za okno, na księżyc. Naprawdę myślisz, że tego nie widzę, że mógłbym nie dostrzec?  
     Chociaż, prawie nie zauważyłem nadejścia nocy. Umiesz zatrzymywać czas, Oriya. Czy jeśli cię zabiję, wszystko ruszy ponownie? Wyjdę z mgły, tego przeklętego labiryntu, ścieżek, wiodących zawsze trochę w bok, zrobię, co muszę i wreszcie będę mógł żyć? Umiałbyś puścić czas dla mnie? Umarłbyś dla mnie? Może gdybyś wiedział, jak bardzo jestem zmęczony uwięzieniem w zapętlonej chwili. Zbliżam się do celu, a jakbym stał w miejscu. Jestem znużony mechanicznym powtarzaniem sekwencji, śmiertelnie znużony.  
     Coś, czego nigdy byś nie zrozumiał. Ceremoniał parzenia herbaty, ceremoniał zabijania, ceremoniał gwałtu i mordu, co za różnica dla ciebie, póki mają reguły, których możesz przestrzegać, wpisać sobie w tradycję albo porządek dnia, zawsze taki sam, jak całe to przeklęte miejsce, jak ta herbata, którą zaparzasz zawsze według obyczaju, jak twoje patrzenie z niespokojną troską, w tej chwili też, bo wyczuwasz mój nastrój, a przynajmniej napięcie? – jak możesz, jak śmiesz, jak śmiesz, Oriya.  
     Jak śmiesz niepokoić się o mnie właśnie teraz, kiedy ja zastanawiam się, czy cię nie zabić, a ty wiesz, ty wiesz, że jest możliwe, że o tym myślę, planuję, może nawet wcielam już w życie, jak śmiesz niepokoić się o mnie, skoro wiesz. Chcesz być niewinny, prawda? Chcesz nie wiedzieć, tylko tak możesz grać niewinnego. Na tle tych wszystkich moich krwawych przedsięwzięć udaje ci się wyśmienicie, nawet ja czasem...  
     Czasami pomyślę „mój biedny Oriya", czując litość albo nawet współczucie ze względu na to, jak potwornie kłopotliwym przyjacielem jestem, wykorzystując twoją pozycję albo sumienie. Cóż za ironia, roztkliwiać się nad sumieniem właściciela burdelu. Zwłaszcza takiego, który skazuje nieposłuszne kobiety na śmierć i tuszuje cudze zbrodnie. Nie jesteś niewinny. Wiśnie zresztą też nie; następny urok, jeszcze jeden powód, aby cię uśmiercić. Przecież doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że istnieją moce zdolne mnie powstrzymać, demoniczne czy anielskie, czy ludzkie – mniejsza. Wszechświat mógł mnie powstrzymać za każdym razem – nie zrobił tego. Księżyc mógł nie wzejść na czerwono, a duchy, ukryte w wiśni, mogły uratować tego ślicznego, pechowego chłopca... po prostu skierować go w inną stronę. Cokolwiek. Nic nigdy mnie nie powstrzymało. Nawet nie raczyło spróbować.  
     Jeśli mam odpowiadać za swoje czyny, och, dobrze, za zbrodnie, to cały wszechświat powinien odpowiadać razem ze mną. Nie byłem nigdy sam, rzucałem wyzwanie, a on milczał, aprobująco, stał zawsze po mojej stronie, krył mnie. Tak samo jak ty, Oriya, tak samo jak ty.  
     Moje morderstwa to także twój wybór. Może mógłbyś mnie zatrzymać, gdybyś zechciał, jesteś świetnym wojownikiem. O, tak, ta gracja samuraja, widoczna w każdym geście, pozorne roztargnienie, teatralna niedbałość. Piękne pozy, niewątpliwie warte wysiłku, jaki w nie wkładasz: napięcie mięśni, potem elegancki ruch albo bezruch; jesteś piękny – nie chcę o tym myśleć, ale ostatecznie: ja z kolei jestem lekarzem oraz estetą. Sam nie wiem, co sprawiłoby większą przyjemność, patrzyć na ciebie jak na ideał anatomiczny czy obraz. Gdyby to połączyć, czerwień, za-to-nąć...  
     Nie mogę tak myśleć. Wytresowałem się dla ciebie, przyjacielu. Nie chcę cię zabić przypadkiem, w porywie bezsensownej namiętności. Byłoby szkoda: utrata kontaktów, wygodnego łóżka i ciepłej strawy w Kioto. Mam nadzieję, że doceniłbyś moje starania, gdybym ci o nich powiedział. Szczerość, powiadają, to podstawa zaufania, zaufanie to podstawa przyjaźni, czyż nie tak, Oriya, mój pięk – mój drogi? Dlaczego unikasz mojego wzroku? Czy okazałem – dopuściłem, żebyś spostrzegł? Niemożliwe, nigdy – więc czemu? Boisz się mnie? Wracałem niekiedy całkiem zakrwawiony, ze śmiechem zamierającym na wargach, oblizując usta. Boisz się mnie, dlatego nie protestowałeś? Dlatego przyzwalasz na śmierć – byłbyś tak pewny swojej ewentualnej przegranej?  
     Kolejny nonsens. Oczywisty nonsens, zmęczonym umysł płata figle, lecz w takich momentach sam czuję pewność, jakby przechodziła na mnie. Pewność zwycięstwa, a po nim zmiany. Nawet jeśli to nie będzie magia – może brak parasola ochronnego wystarczy. Adrenalina, stymulacja umysłu, konieczność szukania nowych sposobów, tak, to może być dostatecznie inspirujące. Może nawet skończę z mordami, bo wyrzuty sumienia, może zacznę szukać lekarstwa dla Ukoyu normalniejszą drogą, zapomnę o Sakim...  
     Jeżeli teraz zacznę mówić, a potem pochylę się nad stolikiem, będę już trzymał nóż, poproszę o herbatę, prosto w aortę, prawie bez bólu. Prawie bez świadomości, kto, może nawet uda się i nic nie poczujesz, nawet smaku zdrady. Zresztą, przecież musiałeś brać taką ewentualność pod uwagę, przecież zdajesz sobie sprawę – nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób. Nie patrz na mnie z tą przeklętą czułością, ona sprawia, że mam ochotę wyłupić ci oczy.  
     Nie zrobię tego ani cię nie zabiję, doskonale o tym wiem, teraz, w przelotnym błysku samozrozumienia. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Milion powodów. Robisz dobrą herbatę. Tuszujesz moje zbrodnie. Zapewniasz dach nad głową. Gdybym zginął, zajmiesz się Ukoyu. Przyjemnie mi się ogląda twoje ciało, żywe. Znam cię jeszcze ze szkoły, a to są czasy, kiedy byłem... po prostu czasy przed. Co z tego przeważa, co sprawia, że jesteś nietykalny – dowiem się, usunę to, a wtedy...  
     Kogo okłamuję – a wtedy nic. Spójrz na mnie, Oriya, proszę, obiecuję, że będę się przynajmniej lekko uśmiechał, księżyc dzisiaj blady, będzie dobrze, prawie jak dawniej, proszę, pozwól mi, nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, przecież wiesz, jesteś moim przyjacielem, Oriya, nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził.


End file.
